This invention relates to cable clamps used on electrical connectors, and more particularly to a bayonet coupling cable clamp suitable for attachment to an electrical circular connector.
Past efforts for assembling a connector with cable clamp have included the following requirements:
1) Clean thread surfaces of cable clamp with cleaning solvent and wipe dry with absorbent wiper. Apply two drops of thread locking compound, each covering a minimum of two threads approximately 180 degrees apart, to the external threads of all parts prior to assembly of the connector and cable clamp. Allow compound to dry before assembly. PA1 2) Tighten the cable clamp by hand, then tighten slightly beyond hand tight (maximum of 1/8 turn) with tools such as strap wrench, plug plier, others. PA1 Torque and lockwired cable clamp per engineering drawing. PA1 1) Loose cable clamp due to coupling inconsistency caused by: PA1 2) Process is laborious and too operator dependent. PA1 3) Torque tools and accessories are expensive. PA1 4) High reword and maintenance cost. PA1 5) Cable clamp assembly is not conducive to automation or robotic manipulation;
OR
The above assembly process results in the following problems encountered by manufacturing:
operator PA2 tool usage PA2 incorrect torque value
In contrast to the present connector which utilizes a rotating bayonet attachment, prior art patent literature has included:
Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,087 which describes a preloaded connector which utilizes specially configured spring washers to maintain the connector halves in their coupled condition, but such connector uses a threaded cable clamp; and Chirumbolo U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,302; Hennessey, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,811; and Paullus, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,574, which includes a rotating bayonet action for assembling the connector, however, not including cable clamps as hereinafter described.